


Someone New (fragments)

by Synka



Series: Someone New [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Disorganized, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Gwen, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Omega Verse, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Friends, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alpha Morgana
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 現代平權時空下的ABO室友AU。本篇是梗概和一些小片段，草稿狀態。詳細的全文待追加。亞瑟是Alpha、梅林是Omega；關妮是Omega、摩根娜是Alpha。「最終，總算從已經結束的情熱裡清醒過來的梅林躺在自己的床上愣愣地盯著天花板，心裡想的事情只有一件，糟糕了，他是真的慘了。」





	1. 00. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> * Merthur. Morgwen. AU.  
> * 現代（平權）時空下的ABO室友設定（aka ABO室友AU）。  
> * 亞瑟是Alpha、梅林是Omega；關妮是Omega、摩根娜是Alpha。企業繼承人亞瑟x作家梅林。  
> * 本篇是梗概和一些小片段。詳細的全文待追加。  
> * 警示：NC-17，詳盡的性愛描寫。
> 
> * Title is from Someone New by Hozier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概。
> 
> 「亞瑟的表情看起來像是原先想以玩笑敷衍誠實，但當他看進梅林的眼睛時，他說出的卻又是完全不一樣的事情。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警示：性愛暗示。

　　準備租一間更好的新公寓的梅林，透過舅舅蓋斯介紹而找到了一位新室友。對方是蓋斯的老朋友烏瑟的兒子。梅林若是心底有些好奇為何以亞瑟的家境情況會需要他在外租房，他也沒有在這問題上流連太久，甚至過問。梅林最近正一面搖搖擺擺地走上職業作家的路，一方面卻也還沒完全辭掉編輯部的工作。但整體來說，他待在家裡的時間遠比亞瑟還要長；亞瑟身為管理階層卻經常自主加班。因此頭幾個月兩人真正成為室友之後，梅林其實沒那麼常有機會與他攀談，他們有的只有早晨那一小時的咖啡時間。梅林不會問太多，他仍然在摸索著那令他困惑的兩人相處平衡。況且，還沒喝完一杯咖啡之前的亞瑟，缺乏耐心的程度令人難以置信，梅林還沒聽過誰可以如此刻薄地形容一盤煎蛋。街角巷口的早餐店絕對沒他說得那麼災難，梅林確信，分明他吃起來就覺得不錯。

　　倒是在生活裡很多地方看得見他的影子，例如永遠都相當整潔的公寓。相處不到一個月，梅林就發覺亞瑟有令人同等難以置信的潔癖。他能夠出差在外、一路從洛杉磯回英格蘭搭了十一個小時的飛機後，到了公寓裡，以再幾秒鐘後就要睡去的表情繼續打掃他好幾周沒使用的房間。必須得把室內地板都清潔過一遍之後，他才能真正躺下來休息。到了這個程度，梅林認為難以置信簡直是一種低估。基本上整間屋子都是範圍，除了梅林的房間；但梅林數度懷疑要是他開口說出不介意，對方根本也會連自己的房間也整理了，然後下班後的梅林就完全認不出這是誰的寢室。亞瑟從不使用有香味的清潔劑（梅林暗忖理由大概是源於對方Alpha的靈敏嗅覺），梅林也慶幸這一點，他對於人造香味不知怎的有點過敏。

　　作為回報，梅林願意在他能夠做到的範圍內料理三餐。他才剛起步沒多久，偶爾空閒時他會做一點功課，在菜色變化這點他仍然在努力。起初幾個月，亞瑟只有在假日時有機會與他共進午餐或晚餐。梅林沒忘記對方第一次吃到自己做的料理時的表情，難以言喻的複雜神情附帶一對扭曲的眉毛，梅林幾乎確定自己要收到亞瑟刻薄的回應了，可是在對方吞嚥的動作後，他一句話也沒有說。他轉移話題，談起一點別的，和工作也和家庭無關的事情，終究沒提起自己對於那盤燴飯的看法。梅林更匪夷所思的是，亞瑟明顯不覺得梅林煮的餐點好吃，他大可在外面解決晚餐的問題；可是在之後每一天上班日，他仍然會準時到家，讓梅林也為他準備一份晚餐。而廚藝確實是能夠熟能生巧的，沒花太久的時間，梅林就做出母親也連連讚美的菜餚了。於是某一天週一的早晨，梅林拿了一只提袋遞給前一晚歷經糟糕的睡眠而導致即使一杯咖啡下肚後仍無法清醒的亞瑟，袋裡的盒子裝著已經做好的午餐，說我相信你不會在路上就打翻了。

　　他們從決定成為室友的當時便曉得對方的性別，因此這談話該來的時候還是會來。大概在頭一個月梅林就做好了決定，而在第二個月中時他和亞瑟提起關於週期性的問題，大約三個月有一次，一次約莫是一週左右；這段時間梅林可能都會鎖在自己的房間裡，門外面掛了一枚繪有頭暈表情的牌子。他請求亞瑟幫忙的部分是為他留下三餐，或者留下一些微波食品也可以。最終亞瑟做的遠遠比這還多，他甚至洗了梅林在空檔時間放進洗衣籃的換洗床單、給梅林換了替換用的毛巾（雖然有可能是出於他的潔癖），而且他從來沒留下微波食品給梅林，他在保溫餐桶裡留了剛做好的餐點。他不擅長做菜，這點梅林早就知道了，可是這一點也不妨礙他心底不由自主產生的溫暖。

　　梅林原先感到不可思議，很多時候在週期來臨時，才剛度過好幾次高潮而暫時緩和的梅林窩著被單出來進食和飲水，他還能看見亞瑟自然和尋常地在客廳走來走去，找自己需要的東西。除了梅林有一次在廚房倒水時靠近了他，才察覺對方緊繃的肌肉線條之外，似乎沒什麼能顯示他的本性被自己Omega的發情期荷爾蒙氣味所影響。當然，在梅林和他交往之後，會發現這都是假象，那只是他又一個令人難以置信的特質，他如此善於忍耐和壓抑這樣的衝動。而當梅林喜聞樂見地被扔到床鋪上，他沒想著壓抑只想著亞瑟。

♦　♦　♦

　　成為室友的第二年來到尾聲，在聖誕假期前後，胡妮絲和蓋斯用偶然抽中的機票去北歐旅行了，於是決定延後家族聚餐的時間，梅林聖誕假期就待在公寓裡。令他驚訝的是，亞瑟也在裡面。以之前的慣例而言，他不會在的。兩人就過了一個室友的聖誕節，一直到開始喝酒之前都是。可是他們一邊播放著俗套的電影馬拉松，一邊喝著酒，梅林不知怎的突然聽見自己問說，你為什麼來租這間公寓？他沒說的部份亞瑟絕對是理解的，例如你聖誕假期為什麼仍然在這裡，例如為何和我做室友，例如事到如今我們的關係是否不僅僅只是室友和朋友。亞瑟的表情看起來像是原先想以玩笑敷衍誠實，但當他看進梅林的眼睛時，他說出的卻又是完全不一樣的事情，他說理由是因為他有時候需要一個空間靜一靜。梅林原先想說不是自己謙虛，但自己的存在跟安靜扯不上邊；但在他開口之前，他發現自己已經親吻上對方帶著勃根地酒氣味的嘴唇。

　　隔天，亞瑟故作輕鬆和臨時起意的樣子約梅林去吃飯，赴約後才發現根本是要提早一個月訂位的餐廳，梅林忍不住心想若是自己沒答應對方要怎麼辦，他想著對方是否會放棄然後改約其他人，畢竟亞瑟是一點也不缺人陪伴的。但他看著亞瑟給自己倒酒時微微泛紅的耳根，他想，亞瑟很可能就會裝作無所謂的樣子，然後取消預訂吧。

♦　♦　♦

　　交往之後過了好幾年了，亞瑟在梅林不知道的時候記住了他的週期規律，更多時候，連梅林自己都忽略的時候，他卻還記著，而且他會排除掉其他的行程，就在待在公寓裡照顧梅林；儘管他矢口否認自己有刻意排開其他時間，但梅林一點也不相信他，他發紅的耳根也是之於梅林而言最強而有力的鐵證。有一次他在接近十點的晚間給梅林打了電話，梅林正專心寫稿，好幾通都沒接到。一接起就聽見亞瑟問他藥吃了沒，梅林困惑地抬頭看著月曆上的圈圈才發現是自己的週期，亞瑟又接著問他需不需要人陪。那時梅林以為他還在出差沒能回來，於是說回答說自己隨時可能做到一半在話筒這端睡著。亞瑟說實際上自己只是想提醒對方，他的工作結束，也已經回到英格蘭了，現在正在搭計程車的路上。梅林簡直難以置信，他絕對是連出差幾天的時間都算得剛剛好了，或者是他就刻意加班早點回家。

　　等到亞瑟到家後，梅林還是沒把藥吃了，因為他掛了電話之後又多寫了一小段文字，一小段延伸成一大段，然後他突然感覺到那種週期性總會蔓延的溫暖感覺，此時他還坐在電腦桌前。亞瑟進來之後行李也沒整理，甚至沒有強迫症地又開始按照慣例打掃起公寓，他只說我怎麼一點也不驚訝你沒聽話，然後翻櫃子找藥要給梅林。梅林腦袋昏沉，不知哪來的衝動，緩步靠近背向自己的亞瑟，全身的重量都倚上對方的背脊，然後環抱住他，亞瑟，你想不想要孩子。亞瑟可能是被這話嚇了一跳，他弄掉了幾個罐子後又瞬間救援回來，轉身要梅林把嘴張開、餵他吃藥，你乖乖吃藥，別說傻話了。梅林皺眉頭，他是認真的，頭腦昏沉和身體發熱，但是是認真的，而且說得好像亞瑟最近沒有露骨地在觀察梅林的無名指指圍一樣，他完全知道亞瑟近來做愛時舔舐他無名指時背後的用意，他有個不理性的衝動想直接說，聽著，我願意，可是他耐心了一回。發情期作用之下，還是先性愛後談判吧。

　　在短暫緩和的空檔裡，梅林說我是認真的，突如其來，但他確信亞瑟聽得懂他指的是哪一件事。亞瑟回答他說還不是時候。於是梅林連續說了三次我願意，又以一吻封緘顯示意圖；說明對方的求婚計畫早已曝光了。在結束後亞瑟微笑著說，但我們仍然得改改這不太正常的室友作息。

　　梅林嘆了一口氣，這倒是實話。不能更真實了，就像兩個人即將攜手展開的新生活。


	2. 01. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間點是兩人已互相坦白，差不多是上述的聖誕假期的時候。
> 
> 「實際上，在除了週期以外的時間，梅林的氣味根本不鮮明；他的骨架也寬闊而平坦，他在人群中不會一眼被認出來；而他也不是傳統意義上的刻板印象。梅林向來沒多留心這類的事情，他一樣飲食、寫作、睡眠、性愛。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警示：詳盡的性愛描寫。

　　親吻從試探到纏綿的蛻變不消多少次的接觸便完成了。很快地他們就以擱淺般的姿態渴望著彼此；梅林向後倒在沙發床上，背景裡電視的雜訊早已被忘卻，攥著亞瑟的領口要他同自己陷落。梅林清楚感覺到自己已經潮濕了起來，像是漲潮前的海水踟躕地拍打著海岸，這些觸碰之餘他而言只是安撫，他想要更加直率的情與慾。於是他頎長的雙腿展開，自主地褪去褲子。他看著被褲管糾纏住的腳踝，氣餒的情緒幾乎與對鏡時同等強烈而赤裸。在 _像他一樣的人_ 裡面，梅林始終算不上是最有魅力的。屬於他的氣味並非濃郁芬芳或風情萬種，屬於他的骨架也並不狹窄玲瓏或曲線有致。實際上，在除了週期以外的時間，梅林的氣味根本不鮮明；他的骨架也寬闊而平坦，他在人群中不會一眼被認出來；而他也不是傳統意義上的刻板印象。梅林向來沒多留心這類的事情，他一樣飲食、寫作、睡眠、性愛。

　　可是那是因為他未曾與一位 _這樣的對象_ 交往，他未曾嘗過這樣的氣味；他的呼息與胸腔裡全是那攻城掠地的氣息，掠食者般地掐住他的理智且連根拔起。梅林現在只想著用所有恰如其分的方式討好對方，而這本身的意義就像聽上去一樣野性又瘋狂。過去在生活裡僅是一閃即逝的感嘆猝然成了至關重要的匱乏；梅林感覺自己的踝骨看上去是如此脆弱，向上延伸的脛骨也是纖細多於優美。他想展開的同時也想將自己闔起，惱怒於自己莫名而來的猶豫與軟弱。

　　亞瑟輕而易舉地為他做出抉擇，好似他早已耗盡所有祈求只為了此刻的來臨。他脫下梅林糾結著的衣裝和長褲，留連忘返地在腳脛與足踝之上吻了好幾回，就這樣一路摸索到雙腿的後段處，即將來到中心點。全是出於下意識左右，梅林收緊了兩腿中的間距，看上去像是盛情邀請對方駐足，少了那點半推半就的羞怯；但被愛慾矇矓的雙眼仍藏有猶疑，他那不夠穩定的信心。梅林嚥了幾口唾液後想說話，豔麗於他臉頰上的紅暈是出於情熱也是羞赧，他想在這之前得先把事情釐清才行。於是當亞瑟的親吻逐漸帶上過於熱忱的進取，探索的舌尖向穴口送上的深吻淺嚐即止；梅林緊捉對方稻金色的髮絲，顫抖著試圖壓抑逾越掌控的慾望，說著：「這是我第一次和Alpha做愛。」

　　「而我也是。」亞瑟沒有停頓，毫無遲疑地給出了回答。他短暫地將臉頰靠在梅林的大腿內側，似乎是想給了對方喘息的空間：「你是我的第一位Omega。」


	3. 02. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間點差不多在梅林跟亞瑟從室友關係變得有點曖昧。
> 
> 「梅林發誓他看見摩根娜短暫地瞇了一下眼睛，她好像很難相信，然而不消多久她便恢復原本的表情，這次多了一點被逗樂和狡黠的意味。哦，原來如此。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警示：性愛暗示。

　　一次梅林的週期來到尾聲，差不多要結束的那一天下午，亞瑟留了裝有泡了梅林喜歡的茶的保溫瓶、保溫餐桶、一些巧克力之類的點心，還有一疊乾淨的毛巾跟衣物，寫了張草草的字條表示臨時有工作必須要出門。

　　梅林那時頭昏眼花地走出房門想喝點水和隨便吃點什麼，一邊喝茶一邊讀字條的時候，注意到沙發上被隨意丟棄的家居服。亞瑟大概是太趕著出門，否則他平常不可能把穿過的衣服放在客廳的，他一定會扔到洗衣籃。仍然算半處於週期的梅林嗅覺異常敏感，他的注意力瞬間都集中在那套衣服上，靠近領口的位置、接近褲襠的地方。這個注意力的轉變讓他的臉熱了起來，猶猶豫豫了十幾分鐘，終究敵不過欲望而迅雷不及掩耳地抓過那套寬鬆的家居服，飛快地衝回房間裡關上門，好像擔心被誰捉個正著似的。

　　之後的幾個小時他都待在房間裡，自梅林有記憶以來，在週期之末的時刻，他未曾歷經過如此起伏動盪的高潮。通常時候它們早就隨著週期的日子的過去而趨於平緩了。最終，總算從已經結束的情熱裡清醒過來的梅林躺在自己的床上愣愣地盯著天花板，心裡想的事情只有一件，糟糕了，他是真的慘了。

　　又過了幾小時之後，摩根娜來按門鈴。梅林尚未查看鷹眼便知道對方的身分，因為他嗅得到對方的氣味，在後味帶有一種淡淡的熟悉基調，跟亞瑟的在某種程度上有幾分相似。所以他只是大致確定自己穿著還得體，就應門了。摩根娜基本上在他開門的瞬間就後退了好幾步，說天啊梅林。抱歉，我已經把風扇打開了。他想著自己應該在亞瑟回來之前簡單地拖個地，但是他現在還是沒什麼精神和力氣，可能再等會兒吧。摩根娜繼續維持差不多的距離，然後僵硬地跟梅林點點頭表示自己就不進門打擾了，她只是要找亞瑟，他人出來就好。當她聽見梅林說亞瑟不在時，禮貌的表情裡忽然閃過一絲危險的情緒，看得梅林背脊發涼。他跟你完事之後就把你一個人留在房子裡？分明聲音沒低多少度但是梅林腦內的警鐘仍然大作，另一個響得很大聲的東西還有梅林的心跳聲。不，等等，是什麼讓妳認為我們……！我們沒做任何事情。我是說實話。他就只是定時會留一些我需要的日用品和食物給我，沒別的了。梅林發誓他看見摩根娜短暫地瞇了一下眼睛，她好像很難相信，然而不消多久她便恢復原本的表情，這次多了一點被逗樂和狡黠的意味。哦，原來如此。我相信他是的。梅林不知道是什麼出賣了自己，他本來想解釋更多的，不過摩根娜用食指點點嘴唇說放心，我不會告訴亞瑟的，這是我們的小秘密。我晚一點再找他就行了，好好休息吧，梅林。

　　關上門後，梅林的第一件事是衝去把那套家居服洗個三遍。可是最終他知道是徒勞無功的，只因為儘管最後返家時亞瑟一句話也沒說，事後一點跡象也沒顯示；他卻從未再穿過那件家居服了。梅林想著這樣也好，因為要是他再看見那件家居服，他完全不敢保證自己的表情不會出賣更多的細節了。


	4. 03. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間點在兩人尚未交往、但梅林發現自己對亞瑟的情感超越友誼和室友關係。
> 
> 「呃、晚安。這簡直是不能更糟糕的開場白，特別是談話對象是在自己性幻想中活躍的、在自己前次週期後被毀掉家居服的室友，特別是自己處於週期到來的前夕、全身燥熱，這不可能更糟糕了。我房間裡的空調壞掉了。梅林搶在亞瑟回答之前立刻又補充了這一句話。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警示：性愛相關暗示。

　　通常時候，梅林的身體一直都沒給他帶來太多麻煩，他的週期很正常、也不是那麼經常感冒。他太過仰賴這樣尋常的健康狀態，以致於當這副身體出狀況時，它的反應劇烈得使得梅林招架不住。近來的壓力與焦慮導致他的週期提早到來，並且伴隨而來的是起伏不定的生理反應。梅林的體溫與他的情緒一樣動盪，他在澡間感到寒冷，吹乾頭髮時又無比燥熱。他心底時而感到難以名狀的空虛，想要接近一位Alpha的本能是如此強烈；而其他時候，空氣中存在那縷亞瑟的氣息又使他躁動不安。實際上他是清楚為什麼的，那是因為他的精神拒絕了肉體的要求。這副軀體長久以來渴望的事物就近在咫尺，然而他選擇了忽視。可是他又如何自欺欺人，只因那分明也是自己精神最想望的東西，一位情投意合的伴侶。梅林以燙傷般的迅速遺棄了腦內浮現的這個說詞；並非伴侶也非想望，他們只是室友、朋友。好朋友。而他也只是亞瑟而已。或許正因為他是亞瑟。梅林腦內同時有太多思維在漩渦著，他放下吹風機，不知怎麼驅趕這渾身的高溫，搖搖晃晃地摸索著空調的遙控器，卻發覺機器一點反應也沒有。不，梅林的體溫高得使他很清醒，不，千萬別是現在。可是空調還是不聽使喚地停滯著，任他替換了遙控器的電池也無濟於事。幾次不死心的嘗試和檢查的十五分鐘後，梅林坐在床沿，混亂的腦袋緩慢地接受著空調故障的事實。

　　他只感覺自己像是又回到沖澡前的狀態，源源不絕的熱度自軀體深處湧現，他不確定此刻自己更想浸泡在冷水澡中還是懷抱於Alpha的雙臂中。而且不是任何一位Alpha的雙臂，而是亞瑟的。慢著。梅林的額頭抵在房間門板上，輕輕地撞了幾下讓自己清醒。他更想浸泡在冷水澡裡，就只是這樣，沒有其他選項。定了心神之後他開了門，決定重新回到澡間沖水。

　　這顯然是個錯誤的決定，當房門一打開梅林便後悔了。可是他又無法關上門，一方面是他已經被對方注意到了，這動作會顯得非常突兀；但更多的原因是出於他也不想這樣做。亞瑟剛洗完澡沒多久，他的髮尾仍然逐漸在乾燥的進程中，而他的皮膚底下是淺淡的紅；梅林想以舌尖去感受那其下的溫度，想用親吻去柔順那段毛躁的髮絲。然而最奪人感官的是亞瑟周身的氣味，屬於他的味道以這般排山倒海而勢不可擋的方式進入梅林嗅覺中所有的感知；梅林幾乎要因為他的氣息而盲目，令人窒息的頭昏眼花。亞瑟不甚優雅地倒在沙發上，在頭枕上的燦金色腦袋往後仰，以視野顛倒的方式望著梅林。他肯定之前就注意到自己在門口徘徊了，此刻身體的狀態讓梅林很確信這一點。若說方才在狹窄的空間內自己的氣味已經讓梅林無法招架，現下兩人融合的氣息則是使他的雙膝震顫。梅林的手仍然緊握著門把，好似那是唯一的逃生口一樣，儘管他才剛從其中出來。

　　呃、晚安。這簡直是不能更糟糕的開場白，特別是談話對象是在自己性幻想中活躍的、在自己前次週期後被毀掉家居服的室友，特別是自己處於週期到來的前夕、全身燥熱，這不可能更糟糕了。我房間裡的空調壞掉了。梅林搶在亞瑟回答之前立刻又補充了這一句話。


	5. 04. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關妮視角，摩關。  
> 時間點在亞梅、摩關彼此都互相不認識的時候，亞梅也尚未是室友關係。
> 
> 「她過膝及踝的長裙在這般的場合下顯得突兀，雙腿合攏的端正坐姿也太過莊嚴而古板。夜店裡的音樂對於關妮而言太過熱情且彆扭，她心想再等等，等她喝完這杯威士忌之後便要告辭。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC。尚有後續。

　　關妮認為自己根本不應該答應的，她向來與這樣的場合格格不入。有時候她感覺自己未曾真正適應過城市的生活，快速的步調與禮貌的疏離，窒息的空氣與埋沒的人群；關妮在言談間嘗到異鄉的滋味。城市的早晨和近郊是那樣的不同，而夜晚亦如是；她未曾見過這般的燈紅酒綠的奢侈。她就這樣坐在酒吧的最邊緣、舞台燈球無法鮮豔的範圍內，喝著羼了太多水的威士忌；關妮自知酒量始終不怎麼樣。

　　她整夜都在觀察著人來人往的群眾，他們跳舞、調情、親吻抑或者更多，不時盯著手機冷光的屏幕思索著，拿不定主意現在是否是時候以藉口離開這樣的場合。可是梅林，她可靠的室友和摯友，說她該在返回老家之前見見城市不同的面貌，而他很樂意代為整理剩餘的行李。因此通常推拒這類同事邀約的關妮總算是同意了，然而開啟話題與帶動氣氛皆不是她所擅長的，在收到同事幾句對於工作態度認真與為人老實的讚美後，她們深入酒吧尋求更多彩的夜生活，而她拘謹地坐在高腳蹬上落單了。她過膝及踝的長裙在這般的場合下顯得突兀，雙腿合攏的端正坐姿也太過莊嚴而古板。夜店裡的音樂對於關妮而言太過熱情且彆扭，她心想再等等，等她喝完這杯威士忌之後便要告辭，她只希望梅林還沒就寢，開家門時不會驚擾對方；梅林的睡眠向來過於輕淺，兩人作為室友不消幾天後她便察覺這件事了。

　　同事們所在的區域忽然一陣騷動，關妮聽見她們激動地談論了些什麼，試圖收斂卻失敗的暗示手勢像是見到了明星一樣。她轉過頭去，見到一對相貌格外出色的男女混入了酒吧人群裡，卻從未真正被群體給埋沒。黑髮的女人拉著金髮男人的手臂，她無視對方不甚情願的表示帶了對方經過舞池來到關妮所在的吧檯，她分別要求了一杯馬丁尼和龍舌蘭，嗓音是迷人的優美卻在語尾勾勒著冷冽。她的美顯然並非纖細而是強烈的，舉止優美而流暢；她充滿張力的魅力吸引著在場的所有男女，關妮也只是其中的一位。她接近了金髮男子的耳畔說了些什麼，似乎熱衷於見到對方一臉嫌惡的反應，這點古靈精怪的行為增添了她魅力的一環，被逗樂的笑容也令人流連忘返。關妮將視線轉回手中的威士忌，她決定喝慢一點，不為其他，只為讓自己免除等會站立後的頭暈現象。大概只是為了這個原因，她把玩了一下玻璃杯，大概。

　　關妮的同事確實知道該把握良機，她驚異於她們向兩位新來客搭訕的速度，她看得出她們的目標是那位金髮藍眼的男人。他給人一種如王者般鮮明的形象，輕易地就能使他立足為群體中最受矚目的一位。他俐落的五官有著媲美眾神石雕的完美卻更為寫實，這樣的英俊似乎用不著一點瑕疵就能人性化。相貌與氣質的加乘效果就是那件樸素的白襯衫與破綻的牛仔褲也無法影響，關妮瞄著對方可說是過於隨興的著裝後心想，沒人能將那色澤黯沉的軍靴穿得如此理所當然，這套打扮放在其他人身上大概都是一個災難。他大概原先根本沒預想要出門吧。在這點上倒是和自己有共鳴之處。


	6. 05. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間點大概是兩人尚未交往但已是室友的狀態。
> 
> 「也不是說亞瑟就會掛心他，他忿忿地想，況且亞瑟看上去也需要自己的空間來思考，他只是一舉讓兩人各取所需。」

　　真正爭執的開端，梅林其實已經忘記了。但他明確地記得自己那再也難以忍耐的怒氣，是怎樣如烈日下的乾旱森林一般燎原了。他在吵架中途忽然一言不發，跨步回自己的臥室裡，抓了目光所及最深且最廣的背包，將衣物、日用品和皮夾一股腦往裡面塞，最後也不忘帶走筆電和來不及讀完的書籍，拉鍊一路到底算是把這場爭辯做了結尾。亞瑟喊他，每一個音節都是灼人的惱怒，幾回後收不到回應也率性了自己的脾氣，再也不發一語地咬緊牙關。梅林甚至沒有跟他說再見，甚至沒有回頭，甚至當亞瑟在樓梯口喊他也不為所動。他是這樣一路憤怒得聾啞著，奔入夜色之中，打車、行走後來到威爾和菲蕾雅共租的房子之前，他才想到自己沒有把手機帶出門。他走進最近的公用電話亭，幾枚硬幣後回應了那熟悉而柔軟的聲音，說，菲蕾雅，抱歉，我是梅林。

　　他們歡迎他留住。就像我之前說過的，想住幾天都可以，威爾開懷地笑得好似無憂無慮，夥伴，但你得睡沙發，說完捶了一下梅林的肩膀，玩笑性質多過於真實。梅林淺淺地笑了，在玄關回擁了菲蕾雅。他們誰也沒有過問，誰也沒有多下註解，這是兩人善解的溫柔和信任。時候到了梅林自然會告訴他們。很久沒像這樣聚聚了，梅林。菲蕾雅向他微笑。梅林感覺到眼眶一陣暖意，他的感激之情溢於言表。

　　梅林確實說了，在接近宵夜的晚餐時間。直到燎原之火的情緒褪去之後，梅林才感覺到疲勞與飢餓。威爾完全樂意這個宵夜的主意，他們訂了一些簡餐，各佔據沙發的一角享用了起來，沒人真正地在注意電視正播著不合時宜的愛情電影。也只有在這個時候，梅林才終於能讓自己說出理由，我和室友吵架了。梅林並不認為他應該是離開家門的那一個；實際上，在這之前，他怎麼也沒想過和室友吵架後自己會奪門而出。也許那是因為他從未真正和自己的室友吵架過，無論是菲蕾雅、蘭斯洛或者關妮，誰也不曾在他心底點燃這樣的怒火，燙傷對方的同時也燙傷自己。他以為自己應該更不在乎的，畢竟亞瑟也才入住將近三個月，他理應除了室友以外誰也不是。然而不知道是否因為週期前的浮動影響了心緒，抑或者是其他更深層而他不願多想的理由，梅林終於感受到那難以言喻的怒火將所有原則燃成灰燼，一個風般的念頭就帶走了它們、帶走了梅林的腳步。也不是說亞瑟就會掛心他，他忿忿地想，況且亞瑟看上去也需要自己的空間來思考，他只是一舉讓兩人各取所需。

　　菲蕾雅將頭靠在他的肩膀上，捏了捏他的大腿，她總能輕而易舉理解梅林那善感的一面，這也是為什麼他過去是那麼地愛她，這也是為什麼他未來將也會持續愛著她，以友誼的方式。威爾搓揉了他的頭髮，真要我說，聽起來就是個驕縱的混蛋。他從梅林懷中的碗裡偷順走了幾顆爆米花後才低聲地說，別放在心上。然後故作泰然地起身去冰箱拿啤酒，他很少說這類感性的話，梅林清楚，以至於他背向兩人的耳根都紅了。梅林對他微笑，也將自己的臉頰靠在菲蕾雅的髮旋上；他是這樣幸運地被這樣的朋友們愛著，他心懷感激。

  


　　梅林又多逗留了幾天才準備返程，一部分的原因是三人確實很久沒見了，另一部分則是怒氣退去後，他更不知道該用什麼表情面對亞瑟。這是一種自作多情的煩惱，梅林最後決定，說不準亞瑟根本不在乎，他或許索性也跟著離開公寓，照常忙碌著他的生活而不置一詞。這只是亞瑟生活裡的一個小差錯，他很快就能緩和回來；相信也有許多人樂於幫助他忘記這點不愉快，梅林冷冷地想，想到某次意外見到自亞瑟口袋中掉出的女性手套，想到上面那淡淡的Omega香氣。亞瑟又怎麼會放在心上。

　　只是當他將鑰匙放進鎖眼的瞬間卻動搖了，他隱約聽得見屋內不加掩飾的腳步聲；當梅林開了門，亞瑟站在門口與他四目交接，身上的西裝襯衫不自然地摺皺著，像是他穿著它睡著了。又或者更可能是他穿著它在床鋪上因失眠而折騰，梅林盯著他那雙深切如雨後汪洋的藍眼，其下的暗沉是風暴過境的痕跡。梅林是這樣震驚於亞瑟為自己掉淚的事實，以至於對方雙臂一擁將自己懷抱於臂彎裡時，他沒有反抗，甚至沒有質疑以他倆的交情而言，此舉是否足夠妥當。亞瑟壓抑著聲音，他的口音聽上去像位落魄的貴族，卻又像是失而復得的男孩，說，對不起。沉默了一陣子後輕聲地補上一句，我求你下次別就這樣離開。語調支離破碎。梅林知道他是指什麼，像這樣一言不發地走開、一句話也沒留下。他感覺到亞瑟緊握在手裡的手機磕在自己的肩骨邊緣，從未想過亞瑟會如此擔心自己。梅林回擁對方，大著膽子撫摸了幾次亞瑟的髮絲作為安撫，他不確定該怎麼平復一位Alpha的情緒，但至少這次他不會再試圖以距離解決難題了。亞瑟似乎喜歡他的碰觸，猶豫了一陣子後放鬆下來，肩頸的線條不再緊繃。梅林看得出對方試圖不著痕跡地嗅著自己的氣味，他柔軟了下來，引著那燦金色的腦袋靠到自己的脖頸旁。我也該說抱歉。他輕輕地回答。

  


　　之後梅林進了家門，那些狼藉於客廳桌上的衣物與文件和染上一層薄塵的地板使他震驚，對於亞瑟的心煩意亂，梅林想像中的顯然比真正體現出的來得緩和多了。他沒想到對方會為此而生活秩序失衡。當他打開冰箱，裡面充滿著他所鍾愛的餐點所需的食材，他腦袋不合時宜地響起了那愛情電影的插曲，吟唱著那幻想中的、苦樂參半的真愛。亞瑟此時已經收拾好幾天前製造的殘局了，一邊泡茶一邊對梅林說冰箱內的抽屜夾層裡有甜食。梅林打開，果然是他最愛吃的那一種。

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)  
> [Find Me on Plurk.](https://www.plurk.com/Synka)


End file.
